


Wonderings and Bets

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adorable Thorin, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bets & Wagers, Caring Thranduil, Drama, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), Erebor, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hugs, Humor, Presents, Thranduil smiles, Visiting, Waiting, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Young Thorin, curious elves, discussions, second meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were many things the entourage from Mirkwood could have been wondering about upon arriving at Erebor. But betting on the little prince remembering their king, well... AU. </p>
<p>Set in the same universe as <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/990281">Elf-Friend Mine</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderings and Bets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foreverdistracted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverdistracted/gifts), [Anki_Shai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anki_Shai/gifts), [jeza_red](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeza_red/gifts).



> Disclaimer: _The Hobbit_ , all characters, places, and related terms are the sole property of J. R. R. Tolkien's estate, and Warner Brothers, New Line Cinema, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, and WingNut Films.

"Truly?!"

"Don't you remember how difficult it was to keep him from following my ada _everywhere_ during our visit? No, I think he'll remember."

"After having met once almost a year ago? I'm not so sure, my lord…"

"For being so young I found him a bold, clever fellow."

"Dwarves are such odd creatures, though."

"In the spirit of Yule, I believe I – _we_ – shall not be disappointed."

"I have heard the dwarves are baffled by his continued interest in our kind."

"Not so baffling, depending on how one looks at it. Did I tell you how my cousin, three times removed on my father's side, wrote that during her recent visit to Erebor she was asked if she was friends with the King of Mirkwood?"

"Ah!"

"So we are...three in favor and five against, then?"

"Even if the prince does remember him and all, do you think really he'll call him elf—?"

A throat clearing drew the elves' attention to their king whom regarded them silently. Shifting nervously under his cool gaze, it was Tauriel who plucked up her courage.

"Would you like to place a bet, sire?"

The others gaped at her while Thranduil merely lifted a single eyebrow, his expression giving nothing away.

"No, thank you, captain. There are far more important things which we ought to focus on concerning our stay." His second eyebrow rose to join the other as his response caused his companions' faces to fall. He turned forward once more as the great gates of Erebor started to slowly open before them.

"You are not at all curious? Have no secret hopes?" one elf pressed.

Thranduil glanced at him over his shoulder.

"Elf friend!"

It was a sight to behold: the amazing speed with which the elven king turned back, slid off his elk with dignified grace, and knelt in time to catch the body that flew into his arms. The little dwarf laughed happily, wrapping his short arms around the elf's neck.

Dismounting from their own horses, the rest of the king's company craned their necks to observe the fascinating scene. They managed to hide their amazement at the cordial greeting and long hug Thranduil gave the prince, commenting on how big Thorin had grown. Most of them could count on one hand the number of times they'd seen their king smile; so they were forgiven for staring, stunned, when the tall elf's mouth curved into a slow smile and the coolness dimmed in his eyes when the dwarfling proudly presented him with a drawing of the two of them and Thranduil's elk. And any warm and fuzzy feelings the elves felt as Thranduil in turn gave a small wrapped package to the lad who excitedly kissed his cheek before snuggling against his chest only escaped via stifled sighs and secret grins.

It wasn't until Thranduil disappeared through the gates with Thorin (chatting about all the things they'd do – from making cookies to playing hide-and-seek), that Legolas laughed and Tauriel looked quite pleased.

"Knew it!" they chimed in unison.

THE END


End file.
